Be My Doll
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: A little AU. "You're perfect. Your beauty surpasses even Jizabel. You're that beautiful, understand? That's why you can't let yourself get too, ah, dirty by being around those commoners." Meister knew he had no choice but to obey Cassandra, no matter what. He couldn't escape. Strangely, though, he didn't want to escape at the same time...


**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan or Count Cain: Godchild, or any of the characters. Nor do I own the piece that inspired this oneshot, 'Be My Doll' by Adrian Von Ziegler. This oneshot kind of came up on the spur of the moment...consider this to be for Halloween.**

**Warning: A little AU, CassandraxMeister, crossdressing**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

"You're such a _precious_ doll, aren't you? With skin like porcelain, such pretty long hair, and..." a hand reached out to touch Meister Kirisaki's bare cheek as eyes of dark amber bore into a pair of light blue ones. "Pretty eyes..." The older man gave a small smirk. "You're perfect. Your beauty surpasses even Jizabel. You're that beautiful, understand? That's why you can't let yourself get too, ah, _dirty_ by being around those commoners."

Meister closed his eyes a little when Cassandra Gladstone laid a gentle kiss on his lips, cringing a little. It was odd how he and Cassandra had ever gotten together like this. It was even odder of how he, hated to admit, that he had actually fallen for Cassandra and vice versa.

First off, that Alexis Hargreaves...the one everyone else called the Cardmaster...he seemed to look interested when he had glanced at both Cassandra and Kirisaki before announcing his decision to let Cassandra have possesion over the Meister. Cassandra had attempted to talk with Meister on the carriage ride to his mansion, but Meister did his best to keep his answers brief. He didn't want Cassandra knowing too much about him.

Unfortunately, that was when Cassandra had used his abilities to read the Meister's mind and find out every single detail about his past. Meister hated how Cassandra could read him like a book whenever he wanted to. He hated it so much...

Meister prayed that Sophie was alright. She had been passed to be in the posession of White Owl. The white-haired violinist appeared to be harmless, but Meister was worried that Sophie would be scared to death by him. Who knew what that man could do to her...

When Meister had arrived at Cassandra's mansion, he first tried to escape, punching the older man in the face and trying to climb over a fence.

He suffered for it terribly in a Scavenger's Daughter. Cassandra had even considered putting him on some disgusting drugs, but he decided to be merciful and not do so.

After that, Meister knew he had no choice but to obey Cassandra, no matter what. He couldn't escape.

Strangely, though, he didn't want to escape at the same time. He felt allured every time Cassandra gave him a kiss or caress here and there, a bit flattered whenever the older man commented on his beauty or how skilled he was at something, or even the feeling of a bit of intimacy whenever Cassandra helped him get dressed (it wasn't easy to put a corset on).

But those were physical things. What about inside?

Meister knew that Cassandra could be cruel, but he hadn't been shown any of that abuse since the Scavenger's Daughter. It was weird, it seemed odd, but...having someone who can read your mind and understand what you're thinking about kind of helped him whenever he needed to rant about something.

Cassandra smiled as he kissed Meister again, the younger man pressed between the wall and the older man. The older man's arm trailed down to Meister's waist while the other arm came up behind his back and tickled slightly at the back of the younger man's neck. He then started to nibble on Meister's slender neck, gently, carefully, as to not leave any marks.

"Uh...Cassandra...I..." Meister's face turned a slight rose pink as he struggled to say something. "Nnn...Cassandra...the tea will get too cool if we wait any longer..." He finally managed to say.

"Ah. That is true." The Head Priest of Delilah whispered gently into Meister's ear. "I almost forgot about that." Taking a step back and taking Meister's hand in his, the two made their way to the small round table, with platters of delicate looking scones and cookies. The two sat across from each other, and Cassandra raised a cup of tea to Meister before he took a sip, still smiling.

Meister did his best to smile back as he took a sip of his tea, before taking a bite out of a scone. Cassandra treated him well, so delicately and carefully. It felt weird at first, being in a dress so often and not wearing his mask as much anymore, but Meister couldn't help but admit that he was getting used to this.

"Sylvan..." Cassandra appeared to be taking notice of something. "I believe I made a mark. I apologize, it was...not of my intention to." He leaned forward a bit, still keeping his gaze on Meister. "Forgive me?"

With that utterly alluring, gentle voice having spoke now, Meister couldn't resist. The younger man leaned forwards as well and the two kissed gently, just a short kiss to connect the dots. It wasn't something that they would be greedy for.

"Cassandra?" Cassandra paid attention to Meister as he spoke. "How long will all of this...go on?" Meister already had a good idea of how the older man would answer, but he wanted to hear the words coming from Cassandra's lips.

Cassandra's smile turned upwards in a small smirk. "I honestly do not know, but I do hope for quite a while...I do adore you being my doll."


End file.
